Crusader
Crusader Prime Requisite: CON, CHA Requirements: WIS 9, CON 9, CHA 9 Hit Die: d6 Maximum Level: 14 excerpt from The Mithran Crusader States, by Bardas of Lunaceaum: "They seek the Law, and uphold it. They seek the Light, and bolster it. They seek the Avengers, and slay them." Weapons and Armor: '''Crusaders are trained and skilled in front-line combat. They can wear any armor and use shields. Crusaders are proficient in all melee weapons, but no ranged weapons - they are expected to meet the enemy face-to-face and leave ranged attacks to their allies and militia. All melee fighting styles - weapon and shield, weapon in each hand, and two-handed - are available to them. '''Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave '''- one attempt per round per level. * '''1st Level: Grim Determination - The crusader is immune to all natural and magical fear effects. * 2nd Level: Call Upon Deific Patron to Cast Divine Spells '''- see divine spell progression table and divine spell list below. * '''2nd Level: Turn Undead - '''The crusader can '''turn undead as a cleric of half his level (rounded down). * 2nd Level: Imposing Will - '''All creatures targeted by a crusader's '''command or hold spells suffer a -2 penalty to their saving throw. * 4th Level: Guardian of the Oriflamme - '''The crusader can improve the morale of troops by inspiring courage. Inspiring courage requires a few moments of oration before a battle (one round), and grants the character’s allies within a 50' radius a +1 bonus to attack throws, damage rolls, morale rolls (for monsters or NPCs allied with the crusader), and saving throws against magical fear. The bonus lasts for 10 minutes (1 turn). The crusader can inspire courage in any given character once per day per class level. The character cannot inspire courage on characters who are already engaged in combat. * '''5th Level: Centurion's Authority - '''Any henchmen and mercenaries hired by the crusader gain a +1 bonus to their morale score whenever he personally leads them. * '''6th Level: Conduct Magical Research, Brew Potions '''and Scribe Scrolls''' * 9th Level: Holy Fervor - '''Any hirelings of the same religion as the crusader gain a +1 bonus to their morale score whenever he is present. * '''9th Level: Fortress (as Fighter's stronghold) * 14th Level: Craft Permanent Divine Magic Items Crusader Level Progression Crusader Divine Spells Crusader Spell List 1st Level: Command Word, Cure Light Wounds, Light, Protection From Evil, Remove Fear 2nd Level: Bless, Hold Person, Righteous Wrath, Spiritual Weapon, Swift Sword 3rd Level: Continual Light, Invulnerability to Evil, Prayer, Protection from Normal Missiles, Striking 4th Level: Command Animals, Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Hold Monster, Protection from Evil (Sustained) 5th Level: Command Person, Flame Strike, Protection from Normal Weapons, Restore Life and Limb, Sword of Fire Crusader Saving Throws Crusader Class Proficiencies (select one at 1st, 3rd, 6th, 9th, and 12th levels) Alertness, Battle Magic, Blind Fighting, Combat Reflexes, Combat Trickery (force back, incapacitate, overrun, sunder), Command, Diplomacy, Divine Blessing, Divine Health, Endurance, Fighting Style, Goblin-Slaying, Healing, Laying on Hands, Leadership, Manual of Arms, Martial Training, Military Strategy, Mystic Aura, Riding, Righteous Turning, Running, Theology, Unflappable Casting, Weapon Focus Category:Human Classes Category:Divine Classes Category:Classes Category:Warrior Classes